Alice human sacrifice
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Honda Kiku volunteered to read to children in the intensive care unit… Who would have thought his kind words could warp their minds?


**Shinigami-cat: **Staying up till midnight, listening to Vocaloid… EPICNESS I got a new idea for a fan fiction =3

**Summary:**

**Honda Kiku volunteered to read to children in the intensive care unit… Who would have thought his kind words could warp their minds?**

**Italics= song thing**

**Alice human sacrifice**

Kiku took his usual seat in the corner of the room. A book propped up on his lap. The children in the room were either sleeping or in a coma. It didn't matter to him. He liked volunteering at the intensive care unit of the children's hospital. Today he was going to read them a short story. Today's one was a rather old one that had a very old name. Roughly translated it said _Alice human sacrifice. _It was a rather unusual name for a children's book, but still…

He looked over at the boy closest to him. He had been there the longest. Kiku had remembered that his name was Matthew Williams. He had become a fixture in that room, so much so that people who visited often didn't even notice him. Matthew had been beaten into a coma by his father, who is now serving time in prison. He often wondered what Matthew dreamt of. He shrugged of the feeling and started to read.

_There once was a tiny dream. No one knows who had dreamt it._

_It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think._

_**Inside Matthews head.**_

Everything was dark and gloomy. No one would ever notice him. No one would ever see him. He would forever stay there until he would disappear forever. "No!" Cried Matthew into the bleak nothingness. "I don't want this, I don't want to disappear forever!"

The silence was suddenly broken by a whisper. Matthew was used to the whisper. It would appear every now and then, it would whisper stories to him, sometimes poems. But today it seemed to be speaking directly to him. Giving him ideas…

"_I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?"_

_The little dream thought, and at last had an idea._

"_I'll make people come to me, and they will make my world."_

Matthew gasped. The whisper was right. He could do the same thing. He could get people to come to him by shaping their own world too. "Thank you whisper." Said Matthew.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Kiku looked up from his book and looked over at Matthew. He was surprised to see him smiling. Whatever he was dreaming about must have been something good. He looked over at some of the other children. A blond with thick eyebrows had caught his eye. His name was Arthur Kirkland. He was in a coma after being hit by a car. Kiku looked back at his book and continued to read.

_The first Alice was a gallant red one._

_Wielding a sword in hand in Wonderland._

_**Inside Arthur's head**_

Arthur brushed his hair out of his face and rubbed some grime of his breast plate. Truly he was the greatest there was in Wonderland. He was strong and would prove it by force. He would walk through the forest with his sword in his hand, always ready for what might cross his path.

_Slicing down everything in his way,_

_He was followed by a bloody red path._

Arthur laughed as he cut down another hobbit that was unfortunate enough to get in his way. The blood splattered his now red stained armour. "This isn't what I wanted." Whispered a voice.

Arthur turned around. "Who is there?" He snarled. "Show yourself coward."

A small white figure immerged out of the trees. It was clutching a white polar bear and was wearing a shirt that was way too long for him. The Figure shook his head and snapped his fingers. Immediately branches shot out and wrapped around Arthur. "What the hell?" Cried Arthur. "What are you doing to me wanka?"

_This new Alice deep in the woods,_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive._

_If it wasn't for the red path he made,_

_No one would think that he even existed._

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Kiku paused for a moment to drink some water. He noticed one of the boy's that usually was awake was asleep. Roderich Edelstein. He must have finally had his appendix removed. Kiku was happy about that. He didn't like it when people were in pain. He cleared his throat and continued to read.

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one._

_He sang to the world in Wonderland._

_**Inside Roderich's head**_

Roderich was sitting under a tree with manuscripts in one hand and a pen in the other. He loved to write music. The more complicated and strange the better, and although he preferred to compose on the piano, he would often sing when he one was unavailable. His singing would often draw people towards him. He didn't mind.

_Filling regions with so many false created notes._

_That were of a crazy blue world._

As he sang people seemed to change, they would start dancing and laughing and singing along like mad men. Roderich shrugged it off and assumed that they were drunk. He didn't notice the white figure shaking his head and making his way towards Him. "This isn't right." The figure said. "This place has become crazy. It needs to stop." The figure pulled a gun out of his shirt and aimed it at Roderich's head.

_This new Alice was that of a rose,_

_He was shot and killed by a madman._

_He left a flower blooming sadly red,_

_The one who was loved now forgotten._

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Kiku looked up as Roderich said something an audible in his sleep. Kiku hoped he was having a nice dream. His eye was then caught by a rather large bouquet of sunflowers. They were on the bed side table of one Natalia Braginski. Her older brother and sister visited often. They would always bring her sunflowers. Kiku heard that he was in a coma after she fell from the second story window of her house. He wondered if she had jumped.

_The third Alice was a little green one._

_Very cute and dear in the Wonderland._

_**Inside Natalia's head**_

Natalia was walking through a town. She was looking for her brother. "Brother where are you?" She muttered. "Why have you hidden yourself from me?" She didn't realize the looks of admiration she was getting from the towns people.

_She charmed people to her every beck and call._

_She made a strange green country._

As every day passed she became more and more concerned about her brother's whereabouts. She would ask the towns people to assist her. They were always more than happy to help. A small white figure happily smiled as he watched her go about her business. Maybe she could stay here and be his friend forever? She didn't seem to be causing much trouble. Sadly Natalia started to become paranoid. "What If I die before I can find my brother?" She sobbed. "I can't let that happen."

_This new Alice was the country's queen,_

_Taken over by a distorted dream._

_She was afraid of losing to death._

_She would forever rule her country._

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Kiku sneezed and got up to find a tissue. The only box happened to be next to the Vargas twins. Lovino and Feliciano. They had been in a horrific boating accident and were now both on life support. Kiku had always hoped that they would wake up soon. He didn't want them to get taken off life support. Kiku took a tissue blew his nose then went back to reading.

_During this time two children went to the woods,_

_They had a tea party under a rose tree,_

_An invitation from the castle for them was,_

_The trump card of heart._

_The fourth Alice was twin children,_

_Their curiosity in Wonderland._

_**Inside Lovino and Feliciano's head.**_

"Hurry up Feli." Called Lovino. He was waiting for his younger brother at the top of a hill. He was easily frustrated with how his brother was always so slow, unless he was running away which they did quite often.

"Ve, why the rush?" Asked Feliciano as he climbed up the hill. "I want to go back to the rose tree. It was so pretty. Don't you think it was odd that the leaves were blue?"

Lovino shrugged. He didn't care about the colour of leaves. Everything in this place was odd. "Let's just get to the castle in the green country." Huffed Lovino. Feliciano smiled and followed his brother down the hill.

_Going through many different doors,_

_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat._

_A stubborn big brother and a smart little brother._

"Let's cut through the forest." Said Lovino.

"I don't know Lovi." Said Feliciano. "Do you think it's safe?"

Lovino stomped his foot on the ground. "Of course it's safe Feli. Look there's even a path. We'll get to the green country in no time if we cut through here."

"But the path is red." Said Feliciano. "What if it's a warning?"

"It is a warning." Said a voice. Lovino and Feliciano jumped and turned around to see the strange white figure. He was clutching a polar bear tightly to his chest. "You don't want to go there. Bad things will happen if you go there."

Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled his brother's arm. "Come on Feli, We'll prove him wrong."

"But Lovi…" Mumbled Feliciano. He really didn't want to go. But his brother was too stubborn to listen to reason.

Soon they were deep in the woods. If they hadn't followed the red path they would have been hopelessly lost. They held each other's hands and walked in silence. Soon they crossed the path of a man in red armour, carrying a blood stained sword.

_Though they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland…_

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming,_

_Forever wondering in the Wonderland._

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

Kiku looked up at the clock and put the book away. It was time for him to leave now. He would come back next week and read them another story. Hopefully some of them would be awake. Maybe Matthew, Arthur and Natalia would be out of their coma. Roderich might even go home before he comes back. Perhaps Lovino and Feliciano would be off life support. You never know.

_**Inside Matthew' head.**_

He was no longer alone. His world was huge now. Five people had wandered into his world, four of them would definitely stay with him forever. But he was still wanted more people to be with him. He buried his face into his polar bears fur.

_Who is the next Alice?_


End file.
